Princess Born Early
by Jess-Juli
Summary: Sequel to 'Forgiveness' Angelica is in her last month of pregnancy, and she couldn't be happier. Soon her little princess will be born, however that doesn't change the fact she has a wedding to prepare for. Plus a huge family reunion to attend on Christmas day. Will she be able to handle this much stress?
1. (OLD)

**Princess Born Early**

 **Sequel To 'Forgiveness?'**

 **By: Jessica-Senpai**

 **December 22nd, 2015**

"Ow, Angela please stop kicking mommy," Angelica sighed placing her hand onto her huge stomach. She stood up from the rocking chair she was sitting in and walked out the nursery. "Chuckie, are you done packing our things?," she asked walking into her bedroom.

Chuckie placed the four suitcases down on the floor, "I just finished, and I packed a baby bag just in case you give birth while we are visiting our family." He walked over towards his fiance and places his hands on her stomach.

She sighed softly, "she's been kicking all day, I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to come out right now." She placed her hands over Chuckie's. Angela decided this was the perfect time to start kicking again. "Ow, damnit."

"She probably knows your talking about her," he chuckled before placing a kiss on Angelica's stomach. "I'll go bring these bags to the car, and we'll be on the rode in 30 minutes."

Angelica nods her head slightly. She was excited that she was going to be visiting her family for the entire winter vacation. It's been at least six months since she's last seen them, or somewhere around that time. She watches Chuckie carry two of the bags and walked out the room.

She walked out the room and towards the nursery, she spent most of her time in that room. It was so unreal that she was going to give birth to a beautiful baby girl soon, and she was going to have a wedding a month or two after. Which she has to finish planning. She had so much to prepare for, and she felt like she wasn't prepared at all.

"I can't believe you'll been coming out soon," she whispered to her stomach with a gentle smile. This baby inside of her was hers and Chuckie's. "I wonder how he'll be acting during your birth," she chuckled at the thought.

"I'll probably faint," Chuckie walked over towards his fiancé and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll most definitely be freaking out, it's the birth of my very first child! This is exciting," he kissed her cheek gently.

Angelica nods her head in agreement, it was definitely exciting. She turns around in his arms, her stomach creating an unwanted distance between them, "she'll be her soon, and I think we are going to be the best parents in the history or parents."

"Of course," he leaned forward kissing her nose. "Let's go, its time to get on the road if you think we'll make it to my parents house before the morning."

* * *

A sliver 2015 toyota corolla pulled into the driveway of the pickles residents. The door swung open and a male with purple hair stepped out. He was dressed in a blue shirt, with the short sleeves cuffed, and black pants with blue and white vans. He walked over towards the passenger seat and opened the door.

A females stepped out the car with long light brown/auburn hair, she was dressed in a short sleeved pink shirt tucked into her high waisted black pants, with white vans. She smiled up at the house, it's been awhile since she's been there.

"Do you need help with the bags Tommy?" She asked walked over towards the trunk after shutting the door. She lifted up her glasses and placed them on top of her head.

Tommy grabbed the bags and placed them on the ground, "I think I got them Rachel, how about you go greet my parents? I'm sure they'll be happy to see you, especially since it's been a few months since we last seen them."

"Okay hon," she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before walking up the path towards the door. She rang the doorbell and waited for Tommy's parents to open the door, they would be staying there since the holiday family reunion was going to be at there house, a lot of family was staying actually.

The door opened and male with black hair slicked like Elvis was standing at the door, he looked at the girl up and down, "may I help you?" He asked in a Brooklyn accent. He was dressed in a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, he had on black pants with black boots.

"I'm Rachel, Tommy's girlfriend," She held out her hands towards the scary looking male at the door. She didn't know Tommy could have such scary looking family members, she hasn't met any but the ones he lived with.

A huge smiles broke onto his face, "Tommy girlfriend huh? That means Tommy is here now, this is great! I'm his cousin Timmy-Ray, nice to meet you," he grabbed her hands and shook it. "Come on in, I'll help Tommy with the bags," he walked down the path AMD towards the car.

Rachel released the breath she didn't know she was holding, and she thought Angelica was the only scary person in the family, she walked into the house. A girl with short neck length pink hair was sitting down on the couch with a baby in her hands. Beside her Didi was sitting talking to her.

Didi noticed Rachel walking over towards them, she smiled, "I'm happy you can make it Rachel." She stood up and hugged her, "this is Tommy's girlfriend Rachel," she said to the girl sitting down.

The girl smiled and stood up walking over towards Rachel with the baby in her hands, "nice, to meet you, I'm Ashley, Timmy's girlfriend and this is our handsome son Jillian-Ray."

"Nice to meet you too Ashley," she smiled softly and looked at Jillian who was smiling happily and clapping his hands. "He is definitely handsome, with a beautiful smile."

* * *

"Eww!"

"Clean it up!"

"No! You do it!"

"Fine," Xavier sighed softly grabbing a mop out of the supply closet. "I don't see why you can't clean it up Dil," he walked over towards the throw up that's in the middle of the comic store.

Dil ran his fingers through his messy hair, "if you didn't know, I'm your boss and I don't clean up vomit dude." He pats Xavier's head. "So today was you last day of school?"

Xavier frowns and nods his head, "yeah, but I kind of wish didn't have winter vacation." He finished cleaning up the vomit and placed the mop away. "So, what are you doing for Christmas, going to spend alone time with Lillian?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"That isn't any of your business, I swear I give you too much information," Dil slapped the back of Xavier's head softly. "I actually have a family reunion on Christmas, we will be spending our time there, I'm leaving, so please make sure you lock up okay?"

Xavier saluted to Dil as a joke, "will do sir, have a fun time with your family!" He walked over towards the counter. Today was the last day they'll be open, since other employees had to go away for vacation with their families or had plans.

Dil shook his head and walked out the store with his hands in his pocket. He looked around before walking to the parking lot were his car stood. Before he could reach the car he realized he forgot his keys and turned around to go back.

He shook his head and turned around going back to the store, he can't believe he was going to leave without his keys. He walked back into the store with a stupid smile, "Xavier, I can't believe I forgot my keys."

"Umm Mr. P-pickles," Xavier said in a shaky voice, his hands up in the air while a gun was pointed towards him.

Dil noticed his sudden discomfort and looked up to see a man holding a gun towards the teenager. He didn't have time to think or didn't think at all when he rushes towards the guy with the gun. It was probably the most stupidest thing in his life. "Run call the cops."

Xavier ran towards the back room to the phone, his hands were shaking as he dialed the number. He jumped when he heard the gun go off, "hello! We need help! Someone is trying to rob the store I heard gun fire! I don't know if the guy or my boss has been shot."

Dil rolled over onto the floor as the gunman ran out the door knowing the cops were on there way. He tired to sit up however, the gun wound in his stomach was telling to stay down.

Xavier rushed out the back room, "Dil! Oh my god, don't worry the cops and ambulance are on their way! This is bad, this is so bad!" He started to panic, he had to call Lillian and tell her what happened. Dil got shot.

* * *

 **Note:** Finally, I have finished the first chapter of the sequel to 'Forgiveness'. It had ended with my poor baby Dil getting shot after protecting his employee, who it more like a friend to him. Angelica is on here way to California to see her family with Chuckie, I wonder how they're going to feel about the whole Dil thing, I'll probably put more stress on Angelica. Tell me what you think, until next Chapter. Have a wonderful New Year!


	2. Prologue (Chpt 1 - 00)

**Note:** I decided to rewrite the first chapter. I won't replace it because I want people to be able to review. This story will be longer than 'Temptation' and 'Forgiveness' which we might rewrite both as well. After this, we will be working on chapter three of 'How We Started'.

 **Summary:** Sequel to 'Forgiveness' Angelica is in her last month of pregnancy, and she couldn't be happier. Soon her little princess will be born, however, that doesn't change the fact she has a wedding to prepare for. Plus a huge family reunion to attend on Christmas day. Will she be able to handle this much stress?

* * *

 **Princess Born Early  
Sequel To 'Forgiveness?'  
A Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfic By Jessica-Senpai**

* * *

 ** **December 22nd, 2015****

"Ow, Angela please stop kicking mommy," Angelica groans with a small sigh putting her hand on her huge stomach. She was eight months and was going to be giving birth to Angela next month. She stood from the rocking chair and walks out of the nursery. "Chuckie, are you done packing our things?" she asked going into the bedroom she shared with them.

She had decorated the room the way she wanted. It took her awhile but when they moved in together she told him that she wanted to do all the decorating, he didn't really have an eye for design so he didn't mind. He was just happy she didn't paint the walls pink because that was her favorite color. She thought about it once or twice but decided against it since she'll be sharing a room with a boy and pink wasn't the manliest color. She just decided to paint the walls a burgundy color and cover the windows with black curtains since she hated being woken up by the sunlight.

Chuckie places the four suitcases down on the floor, "I just finished and I packed a baby bag just in case you give birth while we are visiting our family". He had to pack all the clothes because Angelica was complaining about lean down and making her back sore, he didn't mind though. However, she had a lot of things she wanted to pack. He moves over towards his fiance and future wife and places his hands over her stomach.

She sighs happily, glad that Angela stopped kicking her. "She's been kicking all day, I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to come out right now," she puts her hands over Chuckie's. Angela decided this was the perfect time to start kicking again, "ow, dammit".

"She probably knows you're talking about her," he chuckles and gently kisses her on the stomach. "I'll go bring the bags to the car and we'll be on the road in 30 minutes". He takes two bags off the floor and leaves the room to bring them to the car.

Angelica nods her head a bit. She was excited about visiting her family for the entire winter vacation and she wouldn't mind giving birth to Angela while she is there at least she'll be around family. It's been about six months since she last seen her family. She watches him carry two bags out the room with a small smile.

She walks out the room and back into the nursery, she spent most of her time in that room. They had decided to paint the wall a baby blue and had pictures of them hanging on the wall, she also had girly type stickers on the wall. It was so surreal that she was going to give birth to a beautiful baby girl and she was going to have a wedding a month or two afterward. She finally finished planning the wedding, she had prepared for it so much but yet it felt like she wasn't prepared.

"I can't believe it's almost been an entire eight months and you'll be coming soon,' she whispered looking down at her huge belly with a gentle smile. This baby inside of her was created by her and Chuckie and sometimes she still couldn't believe it. "I wonder how he would act during your birth," she chuckles at the thought.

"I'll probably faint," Chuckie said walking into the nursery and over towards her wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. "I'll most definitely freak out, it'll be the birth of my very first child and that alone is exciting and nerve-racking," he kissed her cheek gently.

Angelica nodded her head in agreement, it was definitely exciting and nerve-wracking, she was nervous just thinking about it. She turns around in his arms her stomach creating an unwanted distance between the two of them, "she'll be here soon and I think we are going to be amazing parents in the history of parents".

"Of course," he leans forwards and places a sweet kiss on her nose. 'Let's go it's time to get on the road if you think we'll make it to my parent's house before morning".

* * *

A silver 2015 Toyota corolla pulled into the driveway of the pickles residents. The door swung open and a male with purple hair steps out. He's dressed in a dark blue shirt with the sleeves short and cuffed once and black pants with white and gray vans. He moves over towards the passenger seat and opened the door for his girlfriend.

Female steps out of the car with long light brown and auburn hair. She's dressed in a short sleeved pink and white shirt tucked into her high-waisted black jeans and with white vans. She smiles up at the house, it's been awhile since she's been there.

"Do you need help with the bags Tommy?" she asked walking over towards the trunk after shutting the door behind himself. She lifts her sunglasses and put them on top of her head.

Tommy grabs the bags and places them on the ground beside him, "I think I got them, Rachel. How about you go greet my parents? I'm sure they'll be happy to see you especially since it's been a few months since we last seen them".

"Okay honey," she places a gentle kiss on her cheek before leaving him to get the bags and walking up the path towards the door. She rings the doorbell and waits for his parents to open the door, they would be staying there in his old room since the family reunion was being held at their house that year. A few more family members were staying there as well.

The door opens and a male with black hair gelled back like Elvis's was standing at the door, he looks her up and down before speaking. "May I help you?" he asked in a deep Brooklyn accent. He's dressed in a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, black pants and black boots.

"I'm Rachel, Tommy's girlfriend," she said holding out her hand towards the scary looking male at the door. She didn't know Tommy could have scary looking family members, she hasn't met any other family members besides the ones that lived around him.

A huge smile breaks out onto his face, "Tommy's girlfriend huh? That means Tommy is here now, this is great. I'm his cousin Tony nice to meet you". He takes her hand in his and shook it slightly. "Come on int, I'll help Tommy with the bags," he walks down the path and towards the car in the driveway.

Rachel releases the breath she didn't know she was holding and she thought Angelica was the only scary person in the family, maybe he wasn't that scary and he was sweet, unlike Angelica. She shakes her head and walks into the house. A girl with shoulder length pink hair was sitting down on the couch with a little cute baby in her hands, beside her Didi was sitting and talking to her.

Didi noticed Rachel walking over towards them and smiles. "I'm happy you can make it Rachel," she stands up and hugs her. "This is Tommy's girlfriend Rachel," she said to the girl sitting down with the baby.

The girl smiles and stands up walking over towards them with a small smile and the baby in her hands, "nice to meet you, I'm Ashley, Tony's girlfriend and this our handsome son Jillian-Ray".

"Nice to meet you too Ashley," she smiles softly and looks down at Jillian who was smiling happily and clapping his hands together. "He is definitely handsome with a beautiful smile".

* * *

"Eww!".

"Clean it up!".

"No! You do it!".

"Fine," Xavier sigh softly going to grab the mop out of the supply closet. "I don't see why you can't clean it up Dill," he said walking over towards the throw up in the middle of the comic store.

Dil ran his fingers through his messy ginger hair, "if you didn't know, I'm your boss and I do not clean it up vomit dude". He pats Xavier on the head. "So today was your last day of school?".

Xavier frowns and nods his head his dirty blonde hair swaying a bit, "yeah, but I kind of wish we didn't have winter vacation". He finished cleaning up the vomit and places the mop back in the supply closet. "So, what are you doing for Christmas? Going to spend it alone with your girlfriend Lillian?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"That isn't any of your business, I swear I give you too much information," Dil lightly slapped the back of Xavier's head with a small smile. "I actually have a family reunion on Christmas, we will be spending our time about my parent's house. I'm leaving, so please make sure to lock up okay?".

Xavier saluted at Dil as a joke and laughs slightly, "will do sir, have fun with your family!". He walks over towards the counter. Today was the last day they'll be open since other employees had to go away for vacation with their families or already had plans.

Dil shakes his head and walks out of the store with his hands in his pocket. He looks around before moving over to the parking lot where his car was parked. Before he could even reach his car he realized he forgot his keys and turns around going back to the comic store to get his keys.

He could not believe he was going to leave without his key, it wasn't like he could get anywhere without them he needed them to drive his car. He walks back into the store with a stupid grin, "Xavier, I can't believe I forgot my keys".

"Um, Mr. Pickles," Xavier said in a shaky tone, his hands up the air while a gun was being pointed towards him. He couldn't believe how fast this guy got in, Dil didn't leave that long ago.

Dil notices his sudden discomfort and looks up to see a man holding a gun towards the teenager. He didn't have time to think or didn't think at all when he rushed towards the guy with the gun. The only thing that was on his mind was saving Xavier the kid was too young to die, he had his entire life ahead of themselves. It was probably the stupidest thing he has done in his life, but he won't regret it. "Run and call the cops".

Xavier runs towards the back room where the phone was, he started to dial the number with shaking hands he was scared to death. "Hello, we need help! Someone is trying to rob the store. I heard a gun fire, I don't know if the guy or my boss has been shot".

Dil rolls over onto the floor as the gunman stand up off the floor and runs out of the door knowing the cops would be there soon. He tried to sit up however, the gun wound in his stomach was forcing him to stay down.

Xavier rushes out of the back room and over towards Dil, "Dil! Oh my god. Don't worry the cops and ambulance are on their way! This is bad, this is so bad!". He started to panic, he had to call Lillian and tell her what happened, he just couldn't believe Dil got shot.

* * *

 **End Note:** I think I like this better than the original, I added some things but I didn't change anything about the storyline. The chapter is longer than the original as well, please be prepared to be reading more of this story and 'How We Started'. The updates will be slow for both stories though.


End file.
